


Divergent Points - Animaestro

by Keyseeker



Series: Pointsverse [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animaestro, F/M, Fix-it fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyseeker/pseuds/Keyseeker
Summary: Sabine talks Marinette through her feelings about Adrien and Kagami attending the movie premiere together.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Pointsverse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511441
Comments: 11
Kudos: 203





	Divergent Points - Animaestro

“I’m happy you have someone to spend it with… Yeah, no, it’s fine… Wish I could come too, if I’d known you’d be there, I would’ve accepted the ticket when it was offered to me as Ladybug. At least I know why YOU declined the ticket now… Talk to you later.”

Marinette hung up the phone.

Then smashed a pillow against her face and groaned.

“Marinette? What’s wrong?” Tikki asked.

“Remember that movie that was being made about me and Chat?”

“The one you were complaining about the other day?”

“Yep, that’s the one. Adrien’s voicing Chat Noir – STILL can’t believe he can get away with that so easily – so he’s invited to the premiere. Well, less ‘invited’ per se, and more ‘told he was going by his father’.”

“And the problem is…?”

“He’s going with Kagami.”

Marinette smashed the pillow back on her face. Adrien could hang out with whoever he wanted to, and while he had gone on that one date with Kagami, she knew her boyfriend loved and cared for her, platonically AND romantically. They were a team, nothing could break them apart.

So why did she get a sick feeling in her stomach when she thought of Adrien and Kagami hanging out together?

Nothing was going to happen. They were JUST friends. Yes, Kagami was cute and really talented, and Adrien had initially pivoted to her after she rejected him, and they spent a bunch of time together-

BRAIN. NOT HELPING.

Sighing, she got out of bed. “I’m gonna go downstairs. Maybe eating something will help.”

* * *

“Are you okay? Did something happen?”

Marinette gave her mom a small, reassuring smile as she swished some cereal around in her bowl, not really feeling like eating after all.. “It’s nothing much. I’ll be fine.”

Her mom’s frown deepened. Sitting down beside her, she gently placed her hand on Marinette’s arm. “You know I’m here if you need me, right? Anything you want to talk about – work through something, just vent, whatever you need.”

Marinette bit her lip. “It’s just… you know that Ladybug and Chat Noir animated movie that’s coming out?”

Her mom tilted her head. “Yes? Your father and I are catering it.”

Huh. So THAT’S why her parents had been particularly busy this morning. “Adrien’s attending the premiere… alongside another girl he’s friends with, Kagami.”

Sabine’s eyes widened slightly as a look of dawning realization came over her face. “Ah. And you don’t like him spending time with this other girl?”

Marinette looked away. “I… I know it’s wrong. That he can be friends with her. There’s nothing wrong with Kagami, and I’m not afraid of him cheating – not exactly. I know he’d never do that. So why do I feel this way?”

Sabine gave her a small smile, motioning her over to the living room. She sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to her.

Marinette sat down, leaning against her.

“There’s nothing wrong with just having a feeling – even a negative one,” Sabine told her gently. “They let you know something’s wrong. Sometimes they’re not fair or just. That’s not how feelings work. But that doesn’t mean they aren’t valid.

It can be worth examining though – WHY do you feel this way? What’s the root cause? Even if it’s not what you consider a ‘good’ reason, it’s YOUR reason.”

Why did she feel like this? Why did thinking of Adrien and Kagami send her mind spinning with scenarios of them running away together? Of never seeing Adrien again? Of being kicked to the curb?

“I… I guess… I just… even knowing how much he cares about me, part of me doesn’t totally believe it? Not because of anything he’s said or done,” she added hastily, “but just… there’s a part of me that thinks he’ll suddenly see that I mess up, that I can be clumsy and lose my cool and just… that I’m not as amazing as he thinks I am.

And I know this isn’t rational! That he’s seen me break down and never faltered! And I know I’m strong and talented too, but… I can’t always make myself totally _believe_ it.”

She took a breath, centering herself. This last part was harder to admit. “Also… I _do_ want to be there instead of Kagami. _I_ want to be the one he’s going to the movie premiere with, who he’s spending time with. I want him to be able to show me off to the world and say ‘See, this is my girlfriend, she’s mine and I’m hers.’ Which I know isn’t what’s happening with him and Kagami, and I know Adrien and I couldn’t do anyway without his father finding out and maybe deciding to be awful about it – but even knowing that, it still _feels_ like that’s what’s happening!”

Her mom wrapped her in a tight hug.

She relaxed into the pressure. Her breathing slowed. She hadn’t even realized that she’d started hyperventilating as she’d been explaining.

Once her breathing and heart rate were down to normal, her mother loosened her hold slightly, but didn’t let go. “It’s normal to have some self-doubt, and to want to spend time with the people you care about. And sometimes your brain tells you one thing’s happening, but your heart still keeps screaming that something else is occurring. And those things can be hard to deal with.

I wish I had all the answers for you. That I could just magically make those feelings go away. But… sometimes it’s just hard. Sometimes you just have to tell yourself that things will be okay until you believe it, or until you’re through the problem. Sometimes, you just have to cope as best you can.”

Marinette leaned into her mom, just _being_ for a minute.

Her mom rubbed her back soothingly. “Is there anything you think would help? Anything to distract you or make you feel better? Physical exercise is often especially helpful for dealing with stress.”

Hm. Well… “I think I’ve got an idea. Thanks mom!” she kissed her mom on the cheek before darting upstairs.

A few hours later she was still swinging through the city, talking to passersby, helping anyone who needed it, and just having fun being out and about.

And then the giant cartoon dinosaur popped up.

Seems like she wouldn’t have to wait as long to see Adrien again as she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my second time covering this episode - my first one being "As Luck Would Have It", which diverges from canon at Tomoe's calling Kagami over. In canon, she called Kagami just before she sat on the cake. In the fic, Kagami sits down and Marinette IMMEDIATELY realizes she screwed up, and the rest of the fic is her working through her feelings and apologizing.
> 
> I just really wish the episode had gone more in-depth really covering Marinette's feelings that episode. It really seemed to gloss over both the reasons why she agreed to help ruin Kagami's clothes, and the possible repercussions of it. Ikari Gozen did that general plot a lot better.
> 
> For Divergent Points, I couldn't see Marinette actually going through with Chloe's plan - not with being more secure about her relationship with Adrien, and generally having reduced anxiety with decreased stress from her crush on Adrien, and with more ability to lean on others. But those feelings I think would still be there, so I wanted to write her working through them.


End file.
